


An Experiment

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: And I mean literally a drabble this time, Drabble, Eagle Vision (Assassin's Creed), Fluff, For Science!, Gen, Modern Era, Mostly Dialogue, Science Experiments, aw awesome they made a new tag for it now, eagle vision - Freeform, exactly 100 words, pure serendipity, wait why did that happen to the Eagle Vision tag, what the hell there's Eagle Vision in Rayearth?, without even trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Heeey Desmond! Wanna help me with an experiment?"</p><p>"Uhh I guess? Depends what it is."</p><p>"Okay, turn on your Eagle Vision."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Experiment

"Heeey Desmond! Wanna help me with an experiment?"

"Uhh I guess? Depends what it is."

"Okay, turn on your Eagle Vision."

"All right, it's on. What am I looking for?"

"Me, what color am I?"

"Blue, duh."

"Blue, of course. So that's our control." She then scrunched up her face. She was apparently either in horrendous pain, or she was concentrating very hard on something.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, am I still blue?"

"Uh-huh. Why would it change?"

"I'm trying to think evil thoughts."

"Lex, you are a piece of work, you know that?" He tousled her hair playfully.


End file.
